Talk:Golden Sun Wiki
Redirect instructions Like on all Wikis, there will be many page redirects necessary. If you type down Elemental Lighthouse you will get the page on Elemental Lighthouses; that's because there was this syntax in the first page: #REDIRECTElemental Lighthouses There will be a trememdous amount of such pages on this site because there are many pages with merged content. Ideally, Lizard Man, Lizard Fighter, and Lizard King are all redirects to Lizard Man monster line; Squire, Knight, Gallant, Lord, and Slayer are redirects to Squire Class series; Quake, Earthquake, and Quake Sphere are redirects to Quake Psynergy series; and Fizz, Sleet, Dew, and the rest of the 18 Mercury Djinn will redirect to List of Mercury Djinn. To redirect a page to the full, merged page, type the above syntax into the blank page you got into; it will take many users to redirect everything in a reasonable amount of time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Users wanted Hmm... You know, we really need more users on this site; I predict roughly 600 articles that this site will end up with. Whoever has accounts on GameFAQS and the Temple of Kraden should post a "users wanted" notice for this wiki. There's two halves to the Golden Sun coverage here: The gameplay and the fandom (including the fictional world, characters, and story). I'm pretty sure a lot of people out there would like to write for the fandom, while I seem content in providing the gameplay info. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:27, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I came here via Wikipedia and have already fell in love with this place. However, I have been at a lot of wikis and I realize that this is not going to come up as fast as you want it to. Wikis take a lot of time; if we start recruiting members, it might do well, but remember to be patient. In the meantime, we'll contribute. 69.160.8.255 00:19, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Heh heh, thanks for that. And patience is my middle name; I wouldn't mind it if it took a full year before both games are fully covered on this wiki. The main reason I'm doing so much work right now is because of my fan appreciation for the subject; I wouldn't do things any differently if we had a dozen more editors here. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:11, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, as for the users: I'm pretty sure that there are lots of people out there who would love to log onto and edit this site but simply aren't aware that this site exists for the moment. That's why I'm looking for ways that this site can be advertised; for someone to post such messages on GameFAQS and the Temple of Kraden is a great way I'm aware of right now. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:20, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I have posted topics about this on GameFAQs, LiveJournal, Anti-Shurtugal, and the Temple. I think I also hit my fanfiction.net forum and the GSFFA, although I can check on the two of those. Dracobolt 04:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Also, Golden Sun Realm. Dracobolt 20:14, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I really love these games, and I'll try to help with this Wiki whenever I can. Kumorifox 20:26, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Fandom How much fandom-related stuff do we want to put in here? I'd like to put in some articles about better-known authors and fandom figures, maybe a general one about what fanfiction is, and things like that, but I do not want to cause any trouble, and so I will wait to hear what you others have to say. Thank you. Dracobolt 07:26, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I for one think it should be left out completely. For the most part, GS fans don't know jack about the "fandom" (fanfics, fan games, etc.) and don't really care (at least in my experience, and I know a lot of fans, believe me). --Rellin 17:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I disagree with the part about most GS fans not knowing anything about fangames and fanfics, as I'm sure they do because of how it's been three years since the last game. The fandom is pretty much the only thing that keeps the franchise alive, in sense, until GS3. That said, some fandom-related stuff within articles that themselves are not strictly about fandom should be our limit; Wikipedia has this heavy policy against vanity and self promotion, where Draconian measures are taken against users who use Wikipedia strictly for advertising themselves, their interests, and other things. So for starters, we should not have articles on individual fans, as flattering as it might be if I created an article about you, Dracobolt, as a Christmas gift. ^_^ ::The fandom which I think is safe to cover goes like so: Thus far I've worked with articles on Shipping and Wheat Sword, and I did so because these are the most notable facets of the fandom, being heavily influential upon the Golden Sun areas of the internet. And it would be best to talk about RyuKenshin in the Wheat Sword article and various fan fiction authors in Shipping instead of putting them in their own articles. As for the fan fiction itself, I'm not sure if there should be a List of notable Golden Sun fan fiction or not, but if so, we can talk about fan fiction authors there. As for fan art, well... Notice that in each of the character articles I put in a "Fan Influence" section at the bottom, where we talk about that character's standing in the fandom, so maybe you could put in notable fanfics and fanart in there. As for fansites, since there's a lot of them, it would be questionable to have each and every one of them an article, so maybe a List of Golden Sun fansites would do, or maybe even a page about all Golden Sun-related sites in general, including the Camelot homepage, with a Fansites section later on in the article. And as for fangames, I'm assuming Project Iris is the only notable one out there, but if there are others, Move the page into List of Golden Sun fangames. ::Overall, with what I'm laying out above, I'm stating that we should disallow separate pages on separate Fandom-only subjects any less notable than the Wheat Sword, but through merging into fandom lists and having fandom-related sections in bigger articles, there is ample enough room for fandom that should not cause passersby to complain about vanity. In other words, there aren't too many pages with titles like Through the Other Eyes and Isaac says Booga. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:22, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Regarding my earlier remark, you've got to understand my situation. These people are fans of the games. They are among the many who love the games, but not the other aspects of the fandom. :::Now, I also find it hard to believe that there are "notable" fan fictions out there. Fan games, I can totally understand. Pranks (like the Wheat Sword), I can get that, too. But individual stories? I've read a good deal of GS fics, from shippings to serious epics, and I have yet to find one that seems to attract the masses, so to speak. Most of them had only a handful of readers. Many of them strayed from the actual Golden Sun canon (I saw one piece of crap about a "realm beyond Weyard" that had nothing to do with anything about Golden Sun; they might as well have put the "realm beyond Earth" or something) to the point that they don't even count as a Golden Sun story anymore (such as my first attempt at a fic). Anyways, that's my opinion, and I'm sticking to it. --Rellin 21:00, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::In that case, perhaps there shouldn't be much of any fanfic (and fanpic) coverage at all on this wiki aside from the Shipping article; Shipping is conceivably the only one necessary to document the fanfic section of the fandom in general. Truth be told, however, I doubt any of us are truly aware of the ratio of GS gamers to GS gamers into fandom, I just assumed there were a lot of the latter because of how FF.net has 2000 Golden Sun entries as opposed to 1500 entries for the legendary Halo series. But yeah, fan games, fan sites, and the one legendary prank are subjects which can conceivably be covered on this wiki, moreso than the other stuff. Cheers, Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: I don't think there should be separate articles for fanfiction at any rate. Perhaps a list of fanfiction considered notable? And as for individuals (ie. fanfic writers), perhaps... except I'm not sure what exactly we'd be putting in those kind of articles. They wouldn't serve any purose. I definitely agree with the inclusion of fansites, fangames and such, and the shipping list was definitely needed since many people will stumble upon a shipping term and not know its meaning... Kyarorain 23:29, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Utility Psynergy I can't imagine that each Utility psynergy (and, if applicable, its corresponding equipment item) could take more than one or two paragraphs each. So, I'd recommend sticking them all onto one page (of course, providing links to Whirlwind Psynergy series, Frost Psynergy series, Douse Psynergy series, and Growth Psynergy series where applicable. I'll begin doing this on a new page right now. If there are any objections, I suppose it can be deleted later. If not, the existing Utility Psynergy articles can be deleted later. You Can't See Me! 03:42, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Uh, are you who I'm seeing at the Poke-project at Wikipedia? :Actually, I think utility psynergy pages can be made big, by listing every single location where each Psynergy can be useful in either game, like all the Catch locations. That would be a good use for the site. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Erm, sorry that I never got around to doing this. In any case, Erik, I can assure you that I am the same You Can't See Me! on Wikipedia (or MileRun on GameFAQs) at least half the time! The other half of the time, I'm one of three others that share those accounts. ^_^ You Can't See Me! Super Smash Bros. Brawl...!? Excuse me... Do I spy with my five eyes, on the musician list for Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Dojo site, Motoi Sakuraba, credited for his work on the Golden Sun series? To me, that's a matter of prophetic revelation. Sorry, I couldn't resist posting this topic. I am tempted to say that this Wiki might become a lot more popular as a result of what might happen in the future. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:23, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :: It is interesting how he's only credited for Mario games (We know Mario's in.) and the Golden Sun series, since he's done music for other games like Tales of Symphonia and Baten Kaitos, which were on Gamecube. I certainly think it's interesting he's being credited for Golden Sun on that particular site. Kyarorain 07:31, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::I guess it's probable that some GS characters/locations/items could appear in Brawl, but basing that just because SSBD gave him credit for the series? Seems kind of silly to me, especially since I doubt they would dedicate four (let alone eight) fighter slots just for a two-game series. However, with the addition of other one-shot characters, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's favorite Adepts became Assist Trophies. Or maybe not just the Adepts. Maybe some Summons or even Dullahan. The introduction of Assist Trophies greatly increases the chances of GS getting into the SSB action. True, I'd rather control them directly, but something's better than nothing. :::P.S: I like Baten Kaitos. :) The world's hungriest paperweight 20:32, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I just thought of something: We haven't the slightest clue as to whether or not anything Golden Sun related will appear in Brawl, but if it does, should we mention it here? I think we should, since it originated in the GS series, plus the SSB games are composed almost entirely of other games in the first place. Of course, what happens in Brawl wouldn't really have any effect on the Golden Sun world, so I can understand if there are people opposed to including that stuff here. Of course, this is assuming that GS will appear in SSBB, which it might not. But if it does, we'll have to discuss this sooner or later. The world's hungriest paperweight 21:03, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I can assure you this wiki will cover the HELL out of SSBB the moment a Venus Djinni is spotted lurking in the background of one of the images of a future DOJO update. *Psychotic maniacal expression* Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:48, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Another sudden thought: If we cover anything in Brawl, should we have a SSBB page? You know, a place where we can put all the appearances of Golden Sun stuff in Brawl. Of course, then we'd have to cover some of the basics of Smash Bros., so maybe not. And this time, Erik, remember to take your medication before responding. ;) The world's hungriest paperweight 15:25, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Speculations The title alone should make it clear to passerby's that this isn't true, but here we go: Isaac would be a playable character. Three of his four specials would be Ragnarok, Gaia, and either Quake or Spire (assuming we're still limited to four). His smash attacks would be Flint, Sap, and Bane, only without their extra effects (it would be just plain unfair if he could heal with every attack or poison opponents at will). His Final Smash would be Judgment. His last special attack would replace him with Garet (a la Pokemon Trainer). Garet's attacks would follow a similar pattern, culminating in Meteor for a Final Smash. Using the last special attack would rotate to Ivan, Mia, then back to Isaac. I don't know about items, but among the Assist Trophies would be Coatlicue, who would completely heal the fighter in question, and Dullahan, who would wipe out opponents with his signature attack, Formina Blade. The stage would probably be one of the lighthouses (preferably Mars Lighthouse for its music) or an elemental rock (Gaia Rock's serpent would make things interesting). At least, this is how I'd do things if I was in charge of Brawl. I probably shouldn't have even said anything, since it's 120% speculation, but I just had this strong urge to share my ideas with someone. At any rate, that's what I would like to see in Brawl, but the odds of anything besides GS Assist Trophies appearing seem to be getting slimmer and slimmer. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:08, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :A strong urge to share ideas? I think you will really like being a poster at The Temple of Kraden, where you can discuss everything, Golden Sun or not, and everyone is nice and sensible enough that it is the only forum on the Internet that I, the self-proclaimed Appreciator, regularly post at. Nowadays I do more posting there than any Wiki-work elsewhere, something that would've been unheard of with me six months ago. It's really a more appropriate place to share ideas with us about Brawl than the Main Page Talk of the Golden Sun Wikia. ;) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, this was more of a one-time thing. I doubt anything like this will happen again (or at least not anytime soon). I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass. I'm not much of an online-community type person. The reason I started editing here was to help improve the quality of GSU...it's just easy to get off track. :) I'll keep the invitation in mind, though, so I might show up someday. Just don't count on it. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:25, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::In a sense, I'm hoping you'll stay here to keep on editing because the Temple really does take away from one's focus on doing work on here, and you're the big workhorse among these parts. ^_^ I know that if anyone asked me on my talk page to work on a specific article on here, though, I would do it right away, because that would give me a jolt of motivation. Just be sure not to post 120% speculation topics from here on out. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The Golden Sun Not sure where a better place to discuss this would be, but right now Golden Sun takes one to a page about the first game. However, I feel there ought to be a page about the game concept of the Golden Sun as the thing that forms over Mt. Aleph once all four Lighthouses are lit. How does one handle that? Disambiguation page? Same thing ought to happen for Lunpa, too, actually, as that's a person and a place. Dracobolt 21:14, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :How about the first game is at Golden Sun: The Broken Seal since that was its full title in the original, and the shiny light from the lighthouses is at Golden Sun instead? Kyarorain 22:07, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::I couldn't imagine the name for what's practically the franchise itself pointing to the page about the object that briefly forms above Mt.Aleph. It makes sense to me, however, to have that object in a page called The Golden Sun, and on Golden Sun itself, there would be a message at top saying This article is about the first game in the series. For the full series, see Golden Sun series. For the eponymous object, see The Golden Sun. I beleve that's what would be considered standard practice on Wikipedia. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:27, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds like a spiffy way to handle it. Good idea, mate. Dracobolt 04:49, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Most amusing Look to the Wikia messages box off to the side and you'll see an important question which I will now provide an answer to: No, we are not players of the Nintendo RPG Golden Sun 3. (I think.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:07, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :......Wow. I guess whoever came up with that question didn't do their research, huh? It actually is kind of amusing, isn't it? Not terribly intelligent, but amusing. The world's hungriest paperweight 13:51, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oops. I took the message from here which said "Hoping for a Golden Sun 3? So are we..." and then merged it with the other gaming messages and it came out totally wrong, implying there already was a Golden Sun 3. Sorry for that! Angela (talk) Donation I recently stumbled across this wiki, and being slightly obsessed with anything wiki, I decided to stop by and offer help... I wrote a walkthrough (and general FAQ) for the first Golden Sun, and I'd like to sort of donate it (or rather, bring it to everyone's attention) for use with article help (if necessary). It can be found here at http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/468548/31453. Oddly enough, I wasn't able to register the name ElectroSpecter on this wiki, as someone has already taken it. --TheElectroSpecter 12:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, recently we had a problem with someone posting a GameFAQS faq onto here as an article without permission from the original author, and it had to be deleted. In your case, I suppose it's fine if you post your FAQ onto here (at Golden Sun/FAQ Walkthrough, which will be a subpage of the standard Golden Sun article), because you're in effect giving your permission to put it onto here. Hopefully you really are the ElectroSpecter who wrote the faq and not some imposter who's using ElectroSpecter's name on here (anything's possible, it seems), though I guess that's not likely in this case. Hope it works out! :As for why you had to change your name: this Wiki's user database is essentially "shared" with all the other wikis in the Wikia kingdom of wikis, meaning that I could go over to the StarCraft wiki and edit with my username without creating it because it's already been registered into Wikia's main database by myself by registering an account at Golden Sun universe. It's most likely ElectroSpecter has been taken by someone else in the past, in a Wiki far far away. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:22, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Embarrassingly enough, I just realized that. You'll laugh when you see my signature. Anyway, yeah, it IS me, and if I need to prove it, I can just update the FAQ with a little blurb at the end giving you guys permission, blah blah.--ElectroSpecter 13:02, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:48, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with it at all, though I do have a question: is the footer fairly standard on the wikis it does appear on? —'Hinoa' talk.un 23:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Template problems I don't know who the expert on this type of thing is, but I've noticed a few problems with various templates: #On the shop template, if you type Armor in as the class, the link that appears is List of Armors rather than List of Armor. I guess it would be easiest to just make a redirect, but I noticed that we don't have a similar problem with Gloves and Clothing. Armor should probably be fixed to be the same way. #On the bestiary template, if you type Weasel's Claw into the drops section, you don't get a picture like the rest of the items do. This is probably because the image's link is Image:Weasels Claw.gif and not Image:Weasel's Claw.gif. It's all about the apostrophe. I haven't the slightest clue how to fix this, but there may be similar problems with other items, so keep your eyes peeled. #Another thing about Bestiaries: Why don't we have a column for a monster's PP. I know that a lot of monsters don't have any PP, but it's one of the main paramaters in the game. I can understand that we shouldn't include everything, like attacks and elemental power and resistance (it would get just way too crowded), but I think that PP should be included at least. Why isn't it? That's about all I've found right now, but if I can find any more I'll let you know. I just hope someone can fix these things sooner or later, preferrably sooner. The world's hungriest paperweight 01:29, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::Parts 1 and 2 are technically User:Hinoa's department, because it's insanely technical, but I can answer why I think PP is better left out of the simple bestiaries: PP on monsters only exist as fuel for some of their Psynergy moves, and in most battling cases their Psynergy spells are about as strong as their Monster Skills. Knowing that the opponent has a PP meter doesn't help as much as knowing the opponent's Agility rating because PP is just a minor aspect of the monsters' battling abilities, and the Bestiaries list only the most important aspects of those monsters for players to know and know easily. If there were more spells and other effects like Psy Drain which act based on the target's PP ratings, listing PP ratings right up there with HP ratings would seem more important, but PP ratings are probably best left on the Monster Line pages with the elemental powers and resistances. ::All that said, it's not like I actually have anything against adding a PP parameter, so you can ask Hinoa to add it for you if you think it's important enough. (Here's hoping there'll be GS3 which has new spells that work with enemy PP meters! ;) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:09, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, that makes a lot more sense. Thanks for clearing that up. Of course, rather than making new Psynergies, they should just give the monsters more PP and spells in the first place. Plus, PP is still very important with some bosses, although in the case of auto-recover bosses (like Dullahan) it still doesn't matter. But I digress (funny word, eh?). I'll make sure Hinoa knows about this, and thanks again. The world's hungriest paperweight 05:24, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Dammit, there's always a few things I forget to code. Will get on that ASAP. —'Hinoa' talk.un 04:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Issue #2 has been addressed directly. Issue #1 can be avoided by adding |img=Weasels_Claw to the end of wherever you need the image to appear. And Erik already dealt with issue #3. —'Hinoa' talk.un 05:05, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks guys. I'll get to work adding a couple other Weasel's Claws now. I just hope nothing else comes up... The world's hungriest paperweight 16:43, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :::::...aaand it did. Um, Hinoa, although the link works now, it doesn't quite look right. Of course, the link isn't red anymore, so this isn't anywhere near as urgent. But please handle it when you get the chance. Thanks again! The world's hungriest paperweight 16:52, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:44, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 21:02, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Monster line images I've a feeling there will have to be some discussion about whether to use the still-images-with-backgrounds that are on the most of the monster pages or use the animated gifs provided by another website. It looks like the two different formats each have their own advantages: The animated gifs that Guille Skye has been uploading show each monster as something more "alive" and in more detail, and other websites use these sprites in their information pages. The still images I've been uploading all this time, however, satisfy Wikia image guidelines better in that they're images this wiki made for itself as opposed to images taken off other sites. Also, they're more accurately scaled to how big the monsters actually appear in the games, and each image shows the background the monster is fought in, which in a sense gives more context and information about the monster in its own way. If it'll either have to be one format over the other the whole way for the monster images, we'd have to decide which of these right now... but check Toad monster line for a method that incorporates images of both formats together in one page. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:48, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :If we have to choose one or the other, I'd say use the still images because the backgrounds give you an idea of how big the monsters really are. I do like the Toad solution, though. The world's hungriest paperweight 21:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) A liitle fun I notice on several other gaming wikias (such as the zeldapedia) that they have polls on the homepage. Would that be acceptible on this site? We could find out a little bit more about our users with questions like Which Golden Sun was Better? or Who would win in a fight, Isacc or Felix? Just a thought. Zabbeth 15:24, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :I have no complaints, but I'm not the only one here. What do you guys think? The world's hungriest paperweight 15:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well sure, that'd be interesting and would end up making the wikia look all the more "active". But hopefully it doesn't require a huge amount of esoteric syntax to keep track of, though. And if it does then I'd rather not deal with an additional "chore" in between all the normal editing. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Well it shouldn't take up to much space if we keep it down to two choices for any question and then make it a once-a-month thing.It could be put where the old Create An Article thing was.Zabbeth 19:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC)